Le Sanglier l'a dit !
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Godric, Helga, Rowenna et Salazar n'ont aucun intérêt à raconter la véritable histoire derrière la création de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Non, vraiment, mieux vaut cacher certaines vérités... après tout, le Sanglier veille !


**Titre** : Le Sanglier l'a dit !  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege  
**Rating** : PG pour grossièretés  
**Genre** : Humour/Parodie  
**Pairing** : Les Fondateurs qui s'amusent…  
**Disclaimer** : JKR n'aurait probablement pas songé en écrivant ses romans qu'on puisse détourner ses personnages d'une telle façon.  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour Owlie Wood en guise de cadeau de Noël dans le cadre de la communauté Sous le Sapin.

**Le Sanglier l'a dit !**

- Allez, un autre petit coup, Rowena !

Godric Gryffondor, passablement éméché, renversait plus de whiskey qu'il n'en gardait dans le verre qu'il tendait en direction de sa compagne. Rowena Serdaigle, titubante, s'empara de la coupe et la vida en deux gorgées. Helga Poufsouffle fit ce que son nom présageait : elle pouffa.

- C'est qu'elle a une sacrée descente, notre petite duchesse ! Allez, mon gros, sers-moi une coupe… dit-elle en tendant l'énorme contenant de verre soufflé en direction de Salazar Serpentard.

Lequel siffla d'un air désapprobateur mais obéit tout de même.

- Ksss…

- Arrête cette mauvaise langue, tu sais bien que les serpents ne m'attirent pas ! Tu ne réussiras jamais à me séduire de cette manière ! lui lança-t-elle, clin d'œil à l'appui.

- Notre petit Serpy est grognon ? lança Godric, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez, viens ici qu'on te rende la joie de vivre !

Il se leva, à l'effroi de tous ceux qui étaient présents, oscilla sur place quelques secondes et fit deux pas en direction de Salazar, lequel commençait à avoir peur. En effet, ce crétin de Godric avait insisté pour conserver son armure dans l'auberge, au cas où. Mais en cas de quoi ? Mystère… Cela dit, avec le poids supplémentaire du métal, il pouvait fort bien faire une chute et écraser tout ce qui avait le malheur de se retrouver dessous.

Il tendait les bras vers le Fourchelang qui se ratatinait de plus belle contre le mur quand Helga lança un grand cri. Godric se retourna immédiatement vers elle.

- Qui a osé te toucher, gente dame ? Dis-le moi, que je pourfende ce vilain de mon épée qui est… euh… où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Tu l'as laissée dans ta chambre, sombre idiot, et il n'est pas question de pourfendre qui que ce soit ! Le jour où ma vertu sera en danger, je savourer – euh, m'occuperai moi-même des conséquences. Où est Rowena ?

Salazar, qui y vit une occasion d'échapper aux chatouillis de Gryffondor, sauta sur la distraction.

- Elle est sortie en courant ! Par la porte, dans la neige. Nous devrions aller à sa recherche ! Qui sait. Elle pourrait se perdre ! Ça serait… dommage. N'est-ce pas ?

Son élocution légèrement hachée fit hausser un sourcil à Poufsouffle, mais elle ne releva pas.

- Mais quelle bonne idée ! Vas-y, vas-y… ça me laissera le temps de sédui – euh, de m'amus – euh, je veux dire… de m'occuper de Gryffondor qui ne peut même plus tenir sur ses jambes, le pauvre !

- Nul doute que tu t'empresserais de lui retirer son armure, comme la noble dame que tu es, persifla Salazar, amusé mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

Après tout, quiconque s'approchait un peu trop d'Helga Poufsouffle ne pouvait s'empêcher de découvrir ses penchants… disons… gourmands.

Elle était d'ailleurs une excellente cuisinière, tout le monde en convenait.

- Évidemment ! s'écria Helga, l'image même de la vertu bafouée. Ces bouts de métal sont dangereux, il pourrait se rompre un os, ou que sais-je encore…

- Je crois qu'avec toi, son os n'a rien à craindre, marmotta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Jaloux ?

- Jamais !

- Bon, alors, on rattrape la gente dame ou pas ?? tonna Godric, qui en avait assez de rester immobile, tout le poids de son armure sur ses épaules.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria Poufsouffle qui prit alors une pose dramatique. Oh, la pauvre Rowena, la pauvre oiselle tombée du nid qui est toute seule dans la neige, dans la nuit, dans le froid, qui n'a personne sur qui compter et…

Elle jeta un regard acéré aux deux hommes qui la fixaient.

- Eh bin dites donc, vous ne comprenez pas le message, vous deux ?? Vous n'allez pas rester plantés là à ne rien faire ! Allez, au trot, on la suit et on la retrouve !!

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir. Si Helga était en général une femme douce et aimante, mieux valait ne pas lui chercher noise. Car alors, la douce brebis pragmatique se transformait en féroce chimère prête à dévorer les hommes en trois coups de dents.

Littéralement.

D'ailleurs, on se méfiait de son ragoût de tête de cochon depuis la disparition de Gareth Whitherby, de triste mémoire. Nombre d'entre eux se souvenaient comment Gareth avait tenté de soutirer ses recettes secrètes à Helga peu avant sa disparition.

Le trio sortit de l'auberge enfumée de sauge brûlée et respirèrent avec délice l'air pur et frais de l'hiver. Mais Helga n'avait pas l'intention de laisser courir le bruit que son amie Rowena fuyait seule dans la forêt lors des nuits de pleine lune. Cette rumeur devait lui rester exclusive !

Elle se débrouilla donc pour repérer rapidement les traces de pas dans la fine poudrerie qui parsemait le sol, début d'hiver prometteur dans les montagnes des Highlands, et entraîna à sa suite les deux hommes qui n'en menaient pas large : l'un parce qu'il avait oublié de retirer son armure et qu'il s'enfonçait dans la terre et la neige à chaque pas, l'autre parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre son manteau et qu'il tremblait maintenant de froid sous le vent, trop orgueilleux pour rebrousser chemin. D'autant plus que, les bourrasques glaciales aidant, ils commençaient à dessaouler et trouvaient l'aventure beaucoup moins amusante à présent…

- Bon, tu crois qu'elle est encore loin ? demanda Salazar, resserrant sur lui les pans de sa robe.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu as l'air d'une chenille, l'informa aimablement Godric.

Salazar, les joues en feu, laissa immédiatement tomber le tissu et lança un regard noir au chevalier. Lequel riait sous cape. Ou, devrions-nous plutôt dire, sous armure.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rétorqua Helga. Elle est peut-être présentement en train de continuer à marcher et s'éloigne de plus en plus de… oh !

Son cri de surprise attira immédiatement l'attention des deux hommes, qui s'approchèrent. Sous un saule gisait une botte de femme, délicate, en peau de daim teintée de…

- Bleu ! hurla Gryffondor. C'est celle de Rowena !

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est bleue ? Il fait trop noir pour distinguer les couleurs ! maugréa Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas daltonien, MOI, insinua Godric.

- Si elle n'a plus qu'une botte, elle n'est sûrement pas allée loin ! Continuons ! dit Poufsouffle, sans relever la conversation de ses deux compagnons.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans la forêt, ce qui fit grommeler Godric. Après tout, les branches semblaient lui en vouloir : il avait tendance à se les prendre en pleine figure.

- J'en ai assez ! hurla-t-il soudain.

- De quoi ? demanda Salazar, cachant immédiatement sa baguette dans son dos.

- Ces maudites branches !! On dirait qu'elles sont douées de vie propre !! Ce saule là ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'a frappé exprès !

- Un Saule Cogneur, et puis quoi encore, soupira Helga en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez bientôt fini vos chamailleries ? Salazar, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu cette baguette…

- Mais non mais quoi mais pas du tout !! dit l'autre d'un air innocent. Il a raison : je suis certain que c'est un véritable Saule Cogneur !

- Hein ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ?? fit Gryffondor, très surpris.

Il prit aussitôt un air méfiant.

- Chaque fois que tu es d'accord avec moi, c'est que tu prépares un coup fourré…

- C'est trop d'honneur, mon cher, rétorqua Salazar, lèvres pincées.

Il camoufla habilement un demi-sourire sous un air offusqué et s'empressa de glisser sa baguette dans sa poche. Mieux valait ne pas échauffer Poufsouffle. Godric était une chose, mais Helga était quelque chose ! Il n'avait pas envie de terminer sa carrière en Tarte Taquine, euh, Tatine, euh, Tatin, bon !

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que…

PAF !!

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire !! hurla Salazar, de la neige plein les yeux.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! s'exclama Godric.

- Ose nier ! hurla Serpentard, furieux.

Mais Gryffondor s'était tourné vers Helga, un soupçon naissant lentement dans son esprit. Lentement, parce qu'il était glacé, évidemment, et quand notre corps demande beaucoup d'énergie, il n'en reste plus pour faire fonctionner le cerveau.

N'allez surtout pas croire que Godric était bête, hein.

Même si Serpy vous dit le contraire.

Helga, donc, lui rendit un regard dénué de curiosité. Les traits empreints d'impatience, elle tapait du pied, les bras croisés. Sous son expression qui devenait de plus en plus colérique, il laissa tomber l'idée qui avait germé sous son crâne pour se remettre aussitôt à marcher. Salazar fit sagement de même.

- Oh, regardez ! s'écria Poufsouffle. Une autre botte !

Elle avait raison : dans la neige, une seconde chausse bleue gisait, tel un cadavre abandonné dans le froid, seul, détesté de tous, et… oui, bon, vous avez compris.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait abandonné ses bottes pour aller courir pieds nus dans la neige ? demanda Gryffondor, perplexe.

Après tout, en plus d'être lourde, son armure était faite de métal, et le métal en hiver, ça gèle… Il devait se compter chanceux d'avoir oublié de mettre ses protèges-roubignoles, ma foi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse décider volontairement de s'exposer à un tel froid.

- C'est sûrement les siennes, dit Helga, préoccupée.

Elle commençait à craindre que Rowena se soit enfuie avec un beau chevalier jeune et vigoureux qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué dans la taverne. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?? Elle aurait pu l'avertir des dangers de ces aventures, et quand la prude Rowena se serait désistée, elle aurait pu consoler agréablement le jeune esseulé !! Rhaaa, décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance, ce soir…

- Bon, on continue ou on rebrousse chemin ? demanda Serpentard, qui résistait à grand-peine de serrer les pans de sa robe contre lui.

Il tenait à son image, voyez, et il n'avait jamais considéré les chenilles comme des bêtes possédant un grand sex appeal.

- On continue ! répondit résolument Gryffondor, qui se sentait soudain une âme de héro destiné à sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

Ou alors, c'était juste pour embêter Salazar, ce qui était fort possible également. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre deux arbres, jusqu'à ce que…

- PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN !!

- Helga !! hurlèrent en chœur Salazar et Godric, yeux exorbités.

- Oh, allez, ne me dites pas que ce genre de langage vous offusque ! s'indigna Poufsouffle, qui les entendait jurer plusieurs fois par jour. Regardez ça !!

Elle leur pointa un arbre à quelques mètres.

- Eh bien ? s'impatienta Serpentard, dont les oreilles saignaient encore du juron de la dame.

- Il y a des feuilles ! s'extasia Helga.

Elle empoigna Gryffondor par le bras et, avec une force surprenante, l'attira sous l'arbre. Au grand dam du chevalier, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Salazar, qui regardait la scène avec des yeux de plus en plus grands, la vit commencer à tirer passionnément sur les attaches de l'armure de l'autre idiot qui, au fond, ne se débattait pas trop… Mais le Fourchelang préféra penser que c'était dû à la surprise. Il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec prises avec des images mentales de… brrr.

Ce qui risquait d'ailleurs de lui arriver en live dans les quelques secondes s'il ne se décidait pas à arrêter tout ça.

- Hum… commença-t-il, sans effet apparent. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment… ? ajouta-t-il, un peu frustré d'être ignoré.

Mais il apparaissait qu'ils avaient décidé de continuer à ne lui prêter aucune attention. Ce qui blessait l'ego de Serpentard. Et tout le monde sait qu'un Serpentard à l'ego blessé…

- Parfait ! Restez là ! hurla-t-il. Moi, je vais retourner au village, affirmer que vous êtes morts et produire les papiers me laissant hériter de toute votre fortune, et… et je retrouverai Rowena pour lui proposer le mariage, mais je la tuerai également pour m'enrichir, et… et ensuite, je danserai tout nu sur la place publique en criant : « À bas les Moldus et les Tartes Tatins ! ».

Salazar avait dit n'importe quoi, mais il eut la grande surprise d'entendre un grand bruit de succion et de voir qu'Helga lui souriait largement.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, j'ai hâte d'être là pour assister au spectacle !

Ce qui fit que Serpentard se sentit encore plus con. Pour se faire oublier, il examina l'arbre… c'était un chêne sur lequel poussait du gui. Ah. Voilà qui expliquait le baiser de la mort qui tue. Mais au fait…

Il se pencha encore plus sous le tronc.

- Eh bien, tu veux te faire embrasser toi aussi ? le taquina Poufsouffle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Regarde ça !

Il souleva une robe de velours qui gisait sur le sol. Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard, interloqués.

- Elle serait partie dans la neige sans ses bottes et sans sa robe en plus ?? s'écria Godric. Mais il faut absolument la retrouver !! Vite !

Et tel un bolide anachronique (souvenons-nous que les bolides n'ont été inventés que bien plus tard…), il fonça à travers les arbres, sans regarder où il allait. Salazar soupira. Il avait toujours su que Gryffondor était un imbécile patenté, mais là, il exagérait.

- Bon. On le laisse continuer, ou on le laisse se crasher dans le ravin qu'il ne manquera pas de rencontrer ? soupira-t-il.

Helga ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Elle était visiblement d'accord avec la seconde solution, mais comme elle avait une image de gente demoiselle à tenir…

- Allons-y, dit-elle en s'engageant dans le chemin que leur ami (« Ce n'est pas mon ami !! » hurlait Serpentard) avait ouvert.

Ils n'eurent pas à cheminer longtemps avant de tomber sur une belle plaine recouverte de neige scintillante. Un étang gelé se devinait un peu plus loin, au bord duquel se tenaient Godric et… Rowena ! Les deux autres les rejoignirent en courant.

- Mais… tu portes encore ta robe ! dit Poufsouffle, estomaquée.

- Et elle a ses bottes aux pieds ! dit Gryffondor, un grand sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

- Pauvre sotte ! persifla Serpentard. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

Serdaigle les regarda tour à tour avec les yeux illuminés de celui qui vient de rencontrer Merlin dans les bois sous sa forme de Grand Cornu.

- Nous allons construire une grande école ici ! leur dit-elle en souriant. Nous y enseigneront tout ce que doivent savoir les sorciers, afin que plus personne ne se retrouve seul avec les Moldus. Dès demain, nous entreprendrons la construction du château ! Et nous l'appellerons… Poudlard !

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard bovin.

- Euh… quoi ??

- Mais oui ! dit Serdaigle, extatique. Le sanglier l'a dit !

Trois paires de sourcils froncés lui renvoyèrent un message d'intense perplexité, mais elle ne sembla pas en être consciente. Serpentard, exaspéré, s'en prit à Helga.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de lui donner ces champignons des Indes ! Elle hallucine à chaque fois !

- Je n'ai rien fait !! répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois !! Elle a dû piger dans mes réserves !!

- Et maintenant, elle n'en démordra pas… dit Godric, faisant preuve de plus de lucidité qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu de sa part. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Nous sommes fichus ! Fini les expériences de potion, les aventures de chevalerie, la cuisine réconfortante de la famille… Cette donzelle nous forcera à devenir enseignants !

Et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Les deux autres partageaient bien son avis. Mais bon gré, mal gré, c'est ainsi que commença cette étrange aventure qu'est Poudlard… aventure qui se poursuit encore de nos jours, et qui ne se terminera probablement que bien des siècles après notre fin à tous.

À condition évidemment que le sanglier n'en décide pas autrement.

**Si ça vous a plu, vous savez que faire… **


End file.
